


Worry

by Kiraya



Series: The Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: thirtyforthree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Theme #17 - Fever.

When the Aeon’s fiery dreams began to fade and he finally came back to himself, Braska woke. It was nearly dawn in Kilika, the faint rosy light a pale contrast to the ruddy glow of the everburning flames at the temple, and the heat had yet to reach its daytime highs. 

Though he supposed the blessed cool was due at least in part to his robes having been removed, damp cloths laid across his skin. Removing the one on his head, he tried to sit up. “What—”

“ _Down,_ ” Auron insisted sternly, though his touch was gentle as he pushed Braska back onto the bed. The guardian laid a warm hand against his summoner’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“About the same as always,” Braska replied. “Why do you ask?”

“You had a fever,” Jecht commented, settling beside the bed and handing the summoner an earthenware cup. “Drink up.”

“It was probably the Aeon,” Braska pointed out reasonably, sipping the cool water Jecht had given him.

“Which, with the added strain of having hiked through the jungle and up all those steps during the hottest part of the day in those robes, very nearly gave you heatstroke,” Auron finished, savagely wringing out another cloth.

Braska shook his head. “You worry too much.”

“‘Course we do,” affirmed Jecht, even as Auron muttered, “ _Somebody_ has to.” Their eyes met; when Auron looked away first, a slight smile on his lips, Jecht grinned rougishly and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Ain’t guardians s’posed to worry ‘bout their summoner?”

Braska chuckled. “I suppose so.”


End file.
